


Bad Moon Rising

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Reckoning Is Coming [1]
Category: Hanson (Band), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Coma, Domestic Violence, F/M, Family Drama, Georgia, Gun Violence, On Hiatus, Secrets, Work In Progress, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Just as tragedy strikes the Hanson family the world decides to throw them another curve ball and collapse right along with it. Can they come out unscathed? Will they grow closer together or fall even farther apart?





	1. Feel So Guilty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Where the hell is my husband?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kate felt tears sting her eyes as she frantically ran into the emergency room at the small town Georgia hospital that her husband was at. She knew the damn camping trip that he and Taylor had planned this weekend would be a bad idea, she had known it from the start and when she had gotten the call that Zac had been injured she had drove here faster than she probably should have.

"Where is he?!" she demanded the moment she caught sight of Taylor in the emergency room's waiting area. "Where the hell is my husband?" she asked trying but failing to keep her anger in check.

Taylor turned to Kate the moment he saw her and he ran a hand down the side of his face, "H...he's in surgery," he muttered informing Kate of where Zac was. "They need to decrease swelling on his brain."

"Decrease swelling on his brain?" Kate asked hearing her voice croak as she did so. "Where exactly is Zac injured?"

"He...I...ummm," Taylor started but came at a loss of words each time he tried to even speak. Sitting down he sighed and again ran a hand down his face, "I sort of accidentally shoot Zac in the head," he finally spoke avoiding Kate's gaze.

Hearing Taylor's words Kate almost fell down but she didn't instead she remained calm and steady, she had to remain calm and steady because how else could she pull through this? She had no family here in Georgia. She had left all of her family behind in Oklahoma when she married Zac three years ago and moved to Georgia to be near his family. She could only rely on herself right now.

"You accidentally shoot him in the head?" Kate finally spoke again her voice croaked and she no longer fought the tears that wanted to come out. "H..he could die because of you," she snapped out harshly not even caring who here in this hospital heard her.

Taylor frowned at Kate's words, "I know that Kate, it was a god damn accident," he whispered trying to keep his calm even though his nerves were frayed. "I..I was just..I told him not to let me shoot that gun. I've never shot guns much before at least not as much as him."

Kate just shook her head, "Did you call the others?" she asked wondering if he had called the rest of his family and told them. The Hanson clan was large and Kate knew she didn't have the ability to call them all and tell them, not when she was trying to swallow the news Taylor had given her.

"Natalie is doing that for me," Taylor answered Kate. "You know my wife, she handles things better than me," he smiled knowing Natalie always had been the one who kept things together in their marriage. A marriage that had started off as a shotgun wedding between two scared teenagers. He had only been seventeen and Natalie sixteen but somehow they managed to work and somehow Natalie though she had been younger had been the one who had pulled out as the stronger and more level headed one.

Kate just nodded her head and she went silent, just wanting to get news on her husband.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Come on Ezra, we have to get going to get your aunt Avery," Natalie muttered as she looked at her ten year old son who was taking his sweet time getting his shoes on. "I told her we'd pick her up on our way to the hospital where Uncle Zac was," she said trying her best to smile. She did kind of hope by now that maybe Taylor and Kate would have answer's on Zac's condition. It had been over five hours now since Taylor had called her and told her to inform his family of what had happened while he called Kate.

In those five hours she had done what he said, she had called everyone and all of them were making the trek to Kings County, Georgia to go see how their brother and son were doing and she had promised Avery she'd take her because Natalie knew there was no way in hell that Avery's asshole husband of one year would take her.

"Did daddy really hurt uncle Zac?" Penny asked from where she stood in front of the doorway.

Natalie turned her head to look at her seven year old daughter and she nodded, "Yeah, daddy really did hurt uncle Zac," she confirmed as she walked to where Penny was once Ezra had finally slipped his shoes on.

"Did daddy mean to hurt him?" Ezra asked as he raised an eyebrow curiously.

"I don't think so," Natalie answered as she shook her head and grabbed her keys before leading the way out to the van they owned. Going to the back she helped both of her kids in and then got in herself. It was only after she was in and had started the car and on her way to pick Avery up that she herself wondered if Taylor had meant to hurt Zac. She knew Taylor was a good person but recently Taylor had found stuff out, everyone could reach their limit.

Coming out of her thoughts though Natalie parked her van in front of Avery's house and honked the horn. It wasn't long after she did that she watched Avery coming out in a hurry and the moment Avery got in Natalie frowned at the huge bruise on Avery's face.

Avery buckled up, doing her best to ignore Natalie staring at her but she knew Natalie's eyes were drawn to the bruise she hadn't had time to cover up. "I ran into a door," she lied not even looking at her sister-in-law.

"I don't think doors leave those kind of bruises," Natalie spoke as she started the car up and soon turned to look at the road as she began the drive to the hospital where Zac was. "Why did Weston hit you this time?"

Swallowing hard Avery looked down at her hands, "Why did Taylor really shoot Zac?" Avery shot back keeping her voice silent so the two ears in the backseat didn't hear her. "I mean you want to know my business so tell me yours."

Natalie shook her head, "It was an accident," she said her voice coming out soft and calm. "I don't think he meant to shoot Zac in the head."

"He'd have every right too though," Avery said as she turned to look at Natalie finally. "After what he found out."

"Y..you know?" Natalie questioned though she didn't dare turn to look at Avery herself.

Avery just nodded her head, "Zac told me about Taylor confronting him and revealed what it was about....Zac tells me everything, he always has."

Going silent Natalie just continued to drive not wanting to address the elephant in the car nor wanting to believe that Taylor had hurt his brother on purpose. Taylor wasn't that kind of man, regardless of how angry he felt. Taylor would never intentionally hurt Zac...but then again maybe just maybe he had been pushed too far.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Sweetie, you need to go eat," Diana whispered as she walked over to where Kate was pacing back and forth. The whole family was here now and for most of the time Kate had just been pacing, ignoring everyone and Diana was sure she hadn't seen the poor woman eat or even drink anything.

"I can't do anything until I know how my husband is," Kate said as she turned to look at Zac's mom. "I have to know if my husband is going to be okay."

Diana frowned slightly as she reached out and grabbed a hold of Kate's shoulder to stop her from pacing, "If anything big happens we'll tell you. Just go find the cafeteria and get something to eat."

Hearing Diana, Kate just exhaled but nodded knowing the woman probably wouldn't give up until she had gone to eat or at least pretended that she had gone to eat. Turning on her heels Kate headed out of the waiting room and headed towards the signs for the cafeteria. It was when she got to the cafeteria though that she took out her cell phone and dialed her mom's number.

"Hello?" Becky answered not having checked the i.d. on her phone.

"Mom," Kate smiled upon hearing her familiar voice. "I umm was calling to tell you about Zac's injury."

"Zac's injured?" Becky asked at her daughter's statement.

Kate nodded though she knew her mother couldn't see her, "T...Taylor accidentally shot him," she admitted as she once again felt tears wanting to come out. "They were on some camping trip and Zac wanted to teach Taylor how to shoot and Taylor accidentally shot him."

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry," Becky apologized as she frowned. "Do you want your dad and I to fly in?" she asked. "Though really I'm not sure if your dad can come," she sighed. "The hospital here in Tulsa where he works wants to send him over to China where some strange sickness is starting to take place."

"No," Kate said as she shook her head. "I just thought you should know is all. I'm fine..I'll be fine," she reassured her mom though she doubted her own words. "I should go though in case the doctors get back with news," she said before offering a goodbye and hanging up the phone.

The minute she had slipped her phone back into her pocket, she turned around and jumped slightly as she nearly collided with Taylor.

"Just the woman I was looking for," Taylor spoke as he tried to offer Kate a smile. "The doctor came out and wants to speak to Zac's next of kin," he nodded slightly. "I half wish I could read his face but he is keeping it so neutral."

Hearing Taylor, Kate froze for a second before letting Taylor guide her back to the waiting area where she saw the doctor. The moment she reached him she heard him ask her if she was Zac's wife and she nodded her head soon listening to him go into some doctor spiel on how they had done all they could do with the swelling on Zac's brain and that now everything else was in God's hands. According to him Zac was in a coma and it wasn't a definitive on if he'd wake up.

After the doctor walked away Kate just started to fall to the ground finally but soon felt arms around her and when she turned her head she saw that it was Walker who had caught her before she could fall.

"He will wake up," Walker reassured his daughter-in-law. "He has all of us here hoping and praying that he does."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Natalie chewed on her lip as she stood with Taylor outside the hospital. It was almost ten at night and Avery had taken both kids to the van, leaving them alone to talk, "You are gonna stay here tonight?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Taylor nodded his head, "Kate's staying and I feel I owe it to her to stay as well," he mumbled as he shrugged. "I just feel so guilty. I know she thinks I did it on purpose, I see it in her face."

"But she doesn't know.." Natalie trailed off knowing there was no way Zac had told Kate all of his secrets. "And you didn't do it on purpose did you?" she asked as she eyed him herself. "You didn't really shoot Zac on purpose?"

Taylor just laughed as he shook his head, "No, I didn't shoot Zac on purpose," he said almost not believing that Natalie wouldn't believe him. "He's my god damn brother regardless of what he did."

Nodding Natalie forced a smile and leaned in to peck Taylor's lips but Taylor just moved away before she could. "So you're still mad at me too?" she asked him but only got silence in return. "Whatever, I am heading home now," she spoke as she turned and walked away from Taylor and headed towards the van.

Getting in the van she started it up and pulled out of the parking space before turning the radio on. As she looked over at Avery she saw the woman asleep and she smiled almost not wanting to take her back home to Weston. Shaking her head she looked back into the rear view to see Penny and Ezra both sleeping as well.

It was then she reached out and turned the radio up more knowing she needed a distraction and hopefully the late night news talk show could help, even if they were talking about a mysterious sickness that seemed to be going around China. One that was making officials tell Americans not to fly there if at all possible though they weren't going to cut off flights between America and China or China and anywhere just yet.


	2. Get Your Flu Shot

Natalie sighed softly as she lay in her bed. It had been three days since Zac's accident and Taylor hadn't come home since. Instead he had opted to stay at the hospital with Kate and help her as much as he could and she was beginning to think that maybe she was right and she shouldn't have had that moment of doubt in the hospital parking lot. There was no way Taylor would hurt his brother.

Standing from her bed Natalie slipped on her robe and made her way downstairs, not surprised to see her mother in the kitchen fixing breakfast for the kids. On weekends her mom was known for helping out as she had the mornings off from the hospital where she worked in the baby nursery.

"Glad to see you're up sleeping beauty," Pam smiled as she watched Natalie walk into the kitchen. "I just got done making French Toast which Princess Penelope just had to have."

Natalie laughed as she walked over behind where Penny was sitting and ruffled her hair, "That's because Penny is stubborn like her daddy and keeps fighting until she has her way."

Ezra made a face at that, his nose crinkling up, "But daddy isn't like that."

"Yes he is," Natalie nodded as she gave Ezra a smile and then turned to face her mom again. "How was work?" she asked knowing her mother looked tired. "I've told you before you don't always have to come over on the weekends and fix breakfast for us, especially when you worked the night before."

Pam shrugged, "It was long. They want all the nurses to get the flu shot because of that unknown virus going around overseas."

"But it's still in China isn't it? I mean it hasn't spread?" Natalie asked as she walked over to her cabinets and got down a plate for her mom to put the French Toast on.

"No, apparently they now have five confirmed cases in France as of last night," Pam frowned relying what the news reporter had said on the TV that she had on during her night shift at the hospital. "They fear there could be more cases popping up as the week continues."

"Oh," Natalie whispered as she watched her mom put some French Toast on two plates that she took to the table and put in front of the children. "Will the flu shot even protect against it?" she asked curiously knowing she nor her kids had, had one yet.

Pam shook her head as she put the rest of the French Toast on plates for herself and Natalie, "To be honest I don't think they know for sure."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Weston grumbled as he sat in front of the TV, "I tell you Avery it's the damn government who is spreading this disease," he said as he turned to look at his wife, his jaw clenching when he saw her in the kitchen standing over the stove in a get up that he considered too sexy for her normal day to day errands. She was his wife and he didn't want any man getting any ideas when they saw her.

Getting up he walked over to her Avery and grabbed her arm roughly, "What the hell do you think you are doing?" he asked as he turned her so she could see him.

"W..what do you mean?" Avery asked her voice catching as she looked Weston in the eye's. If she didn't look him in the eyes he'd just be more angry with her.

"Wearing that damn shirt that shows too much skin and you're goddamn shorts are too fucking short," Weston growled as he tightened his grip on her arm. "You're just asking for another man to look at you, get ideas that he can have you."

Avery shook her head, pulling her arm away from Weston, "I don't want any man but you looking at me," she said doing her best to give him a full smile.

Weston just glared as he grabbed her arm again, "You better not," he muttered through clenched teeth as he locked eyes with her. "And if I ever find out you have let any other man besides me touch you I will kill you and him," he warned her. "Now go change clothes so you can stop looking like a whore."

Nodding Avery again pulled her arm away from her husband and she walked into their shared bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind her. Once the door was closed she stripped out of the clothes she had on but before changing she broke down crying. She hated the way Weston treated her and he didn't use to be this bad, not until they got married and that was one reason why she kept hanging on, she kept hoping he'd go back to the guy he was before.

Wiping her eyes she eventually changed into something that covered more skin and then she left the bedroom, "I..is this better?" she asked him as she raised an eyebrow wanting his approval. "I just plan to go see Zac later today so no one has much of a chance of even looking at me and if they do I'm covered up so they know not to have any ideas."

Weston shook his head, "I don't think you should go see Zac today," he told her from where he sat again on the couch. "This house is a fucking mess and you need to clean it and you know I want dinner on the table by seven."

Going silent Avery just nodded and walked into their kitchen to finish making breakfast. She knew better than to argue with Weston. If she argued he'd do worse than just grab her arm.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Diana smiled to herself as she looked at Jessica who was sitting across from her at the table where they were having breakfast. Walker had taken Zoe and Mac both to school before heading off to work himself and now it was just her and Jessica here at this big old house which was feeling emptier each time one of her children left home, "Joe told us about your engagement," she revealed. "While we were all in the waiting room yesterday."

"He did?" Jessica asked as she looked up at her mom feeling surprised. "We had agreed to wait until Zac was okay so the whole family could find out at the same time."

Diana nodded her head in confirmation, "I'm happy for you guys."

"I feel like there is a but coming though," Jessica laughed as she avoided her mother's gaze the best she could. "Just get it out already."

"I'm just scared for how Avery will take the news," Diana finished before taking a bite of her food. "You know she did love Joe first," she smiled knowing that at fifteen Avery had been obsessed with Joe and then Jessica had somehow taken him supposedly from her sister as Avery liked to say. Diana was half certain that was one reason why at sixteen Avery had fallen into a relationship with Weston a boy who had eventually shown his true colors and a boy whom she regretted letting marry her daughter but Avery had been so determined to get married once she had turned eighteen, determined to leave home and now a year later there were times Diana was sure Avery wanted to come home but was too scared.

Jessica again avoided her mother's gaze, "Avery had the chance to get with Joe and she never took it," she finally spoke as she looked up at her mom. "She's always been like that with boys except Weston. She never tells them she likes them and she waits until it's too late."

Giving her daughter a look Diana just shook her head, "But you two have always been so competitive over boys. Even before Joe and sometimes I think you used being the big sister card over her head."

"I never did such a thing," Jessica said denying her mother's words though deep down she had to admit they were sort of true.

"I'm just glad it's you two who had the whole liking the same person thing," Diana sighed knowing if it had been one of her son's they could very well have killed each other if they wanted too.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Reports just in from the CDC that the unknown virus that has caused cases in China and France may have it's first official case in Germany..."

Kate rolled her eyes at the words and cut the TV off before turning to face her husband in the bed beside where she sat. He had been in a coma now for three days and so far all three of those days had been hell for her. She just wanted her husband awake and talking to her and telling her not to worry about her dad who was now over China were the death rate of this unknown illness was skyrocketing but it wasn't the death rate that scared her, it was the rumors her mother had told her about last night, rumors that the dead weren't actually staying dead.

"He looks so peaceful," a voice spoke from the doorway and Kate looked up to see Isaac standing there. "I decided to come see him before heading to marriage counseling."

Kate just forced a smile as she looked up at Zac's older brother, "He does look peaceful, I just wish he'd wake up already," she said as she shrugged. "How is Nikki by the way?" she asked after he had mentioned being on his way to marriage counseling. It was no secret that for the past few months Nikki and Isaac had been having problems.

"Upset that she isn't pregnant," Isaac admitted as he sat down in an empty chair. "We've been trying since we got married it seems and she's been having so many miscarriages. It's still taking it's toll on her."

At the mention of kids and babies Kate felt sad, "Zac and I..we had discussed starting to try for a baby after he got back from this camping trip...now even if he wakes up they could be put on hold as he recovers....and he may not even remember me. The doctor's say memory loss could happen."

"I'm sure all this makes Taylor even more guilty," Isaac frowned knowing the first night the guilt had been written all over Taylor's face.

Kate shrugged as she looked down, "I don't know, I haven't seen him and I think maybe that is a good thing as I blame him for my husband's predicament."

"But he's been here ever since the accident," Isaac spoke knowing Taylor hadn't been home. "If he isn't here then where the heck has he been?"

Again Kate shrugged, "I don't know Ike and I don't think I care," she muttered hoping she didn't come across as a bitch. She was just wanting to blame Taylor since he had been the one to shoot Zac even if it was an accident.

Isaac nodded his head and went silent, not sure how to react to Kate being so harsh on her feelings towards Taylor. Staying in the room for a bit he eventually left and headed out to his car which he started and headed off to his marriage counseling, turning the radio on as he drove.

"This just in from the CDC, it has been confirmed that the first case of the mysterious virus that is going around has been diagnosed at a hospital in California. At this time the CDC says it's still okay to go about your daily activities as there is no fear this can pass from person to person but please remain cautious and get your flu shot."


End file.
